Mistress
by Kano's On Crack
Summary: She loved calling me that, and I loved when she called me that. LUKAxLILY SMUT.


**Mistress**

I sat behind my desk in my room late at night while I was quietly scribbled a few things down for the next day. You know, food to get, plans, that stuff. I tucked some of my blond hair behind my ear. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard soft footsteps approach me. I looked up and grinned slightly, as standing with a hand against the wall was a beautiful girl looking at me with a soft smile. I watched as she walked over to me slowly while staring at me with her aqua blue eyes.

I stared back at her though my eyes drifted lower to the white blouse she had fully open. I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, but I shot back to reality when she reached me and turned my spinning chair towards her. My grin grew into a smile as she sat on my lap facing me with a small pout that was too darn cute for me to handle.

"When are you going to be finished?" Luka asked, and I could've sworn I heard a soft whimper in her voice but maybe it was just me.

I put one hand on her hip while I used the other to push the light pink hair out of her eyes. "I'm almost done," I answered softly and she mumbled something inaudible, seemingly disappointed.

"But, mistress…" She loved calling me that, and I loved when she called me that.

"Oh, fine, Luka," I said, quickly giving in to her saccharine tone of voice, and she smiled happily. I sighed to myself before putting my pencil down on my desk. She watched anxiously till I put my hands on her neck and pulled her towards me.

I kissed her roughly as I felt her hand travel up my arms, tickling my bare skin. I felt the rush come as I gently bit her bottom lip, making her gasp. I quickly slid my tongue into her mouth and flicked it around inside while she was using her tongue against mine. I felt a little saliva roll down to my chin, but that only made me kiss her harder. My neck started to hurt from keeping it in that uncomfortable position, so I broke our kiss and kissed down her neck, making her moan softly with each kiss. Her moans made me even more lustful as I slid her blouse down her arms and licked around her right breast before sucking hard on her nipple.

That made her moan loudly and I loved it as I bit down on the very hard nipple and pulled it to make her gasp again. I felt her hands in my hair as I moved to her other nipple while my hand played with the one I had just left. She pressed herself closer to me, and I bit down on more of her breast till I could see the bite marks when I left it. By now I was full of adrenaline and wanted more.

I stood up from my chair with Luka and I roughly pushed her against the wall before claiming her lips with mine. I grabbed and lifted her right leg and held it against me while kissing her hard. I could feel her moan into my mouth and I rubbed her raised thigh with my hand while my other hand pinched and rolled her hard nipple. I felt wetness against my skirt and I smiled darkly as I leaned away from her lips.

"Am I turning you on, Luka?" I asked sultrily, knowing the answer full well. My pink-haired roommate nodded, and without a word from either of us, I took her onto the couch in the living room.

I pushed her down on her chest and she moaned probably from the feeling of the leather couch against her naked breasts. I smiled at her moan and lied down on top of her before kissing her neck. I didn't say anything while moving slowly to make her move against the couch. I watched her face tighten in pleasure and I smiled before biting her ear gently and sliding my hands underneath her and into her panties. She gasped as I ran a finger along her clit and it drove me wild before I thrusted two fingers into her very wet pussy, twirling them around and rubbing inside her.

She bucked against my hand while moaning so sexily that made me finger her faster and harder. She bucked more and this time I moaned from her ass rubbing against my clothed throbbing pussy. I hoped she hadn't felt how wet I was as I added another finger and used my other hand to help me move her against the couch. I wondered how her hard nipples must have felt against the leather couch as she bucked harder against my hand.

I saw sweat rolling down her soft cheek and I had to continue. Now I slid four fingers in and out of her wet pussy as if they were gliding. My mouth felt dry as if wanting her fluids in it. She moaned loudly to the point of almost screaming. I broke out of my trance long enough to slide her panties off and shoving them into her mouth, muffling her. I watched her breath heavily while cooling down, but I didn't let her rest for longer as I was back on top of her back with all four fingers going even harder and faster into her slit. Her muffled screams reached my ears, and I moaned softly until I felt her tighten around my fingers and orgasming.

A stray thought of the probable stain on the couch entered and left my mind as I flipped Luka over to stare at her reddening chest that was probably from rubbing her a little too hard against the leather couch. I slid my hand out of her vagina with ease and instead of letting my mouth feast upon her juice, I ran my soaked hands along her body and lathering her cum onto her breasts. I leaned down and tossed the panties out of her and kissed her softly before whispering, "Now you smell better than any perfume could make you." She moaned at my whispering in her ear and the look of pleasure on her face was enough for me to keep going.

I looked down her glistening with sweat body and I needed her in my mouth. I sat her up against the couch and knelt down between her legs while she watched panting quietly. Her intoxicating smell reached me and I couldn't stop from thrusting my tongue into her sore pussy. She bucked against the sudden intruder to her treasure and she moaned loudly while holding my head down there. I twirled my tongue around inside her, lapping at the juices that caught on my dancing tongue.

Her cries were becoming more strained and I gave one last big thrust of my tongue. Her juices spilled into my awaiting mouth and I gulped it down while she panted heavily with her chest heaving. When I finished, I licked my lips and her thighs of the sweet juices. I slid up and kissed her softly, letting her taste herself on my tongue. I moved her as I sat down so she could rest on my lap. My eyes wandered down her sensual body that was covered in sweat and excretions that seeped into the clothes I still wore.

She leaned her head up and I kissed her again softly as she was exhausted. I knew she'd be pleasuring me later if—when—we got to bed, and I looked over at the large stain left on the couch.

God, how I wanted to go to bed right then and there, but I needed to let her rest, so I held her tightly and flicked the TV on to watch something until then, leaving a butterfly-soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: 'Cause let's face it, we need more LukaxLily.**


End file.
